


Bloody mission

by Morriggann



Series: Smut drabbles [1]
Category: James Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Bucky x Reader, F/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: This comes from my bestie's prompt:You're on assignment from SHIELD. Mission was a success, but you're bloody and need to clean up. This is the place you've been assigned to be living - the bathroom, anyway. You're stripping out of your clothes or trying to with what's left of them when the door opens behind you...
Series: Smut drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Bloody mission

You lean against the bathroom’s counter, weary, achy. You were on assignment from SHIELD and you’re finally home. Fortunately, the mission was a success. But now that you’re back at the compound, you're bloody and need to clean up. And most of all, relax.

The bathroom is large, with a shower like a car wash. One peek in the mirror and you see the blood on your clothes so you begin stripping out of them… or what’s left of them. The fight was intense.

As you reach to remove your shirt, the door opens behind you. You frown. Who would come in without knocking?

“Need help there?”

You hear this low rumble of a voice and it sends shivers down your spine. You’d recognize it anywhere. Your adrenaline has come down, but when there’s so much action, you crave a different kind of action afterward. And right now, you crave it with him.

He slinks over, still bloody himself. His hair is wet from the rain that’s been pouring for hours during your mission.

You’ve managed to remove your pants and shirt already but your tank top and bra are sticking to your skin when you turn around to face him. Your chest rises and falls faster as your breathing accelerates. He’s so sexy, dark, and broody. Everything you want.

He eyes you from head to toe, and when he reaches you, he pulls out his knife. You suddenly wonder if he turned back to his old ways again but he cuts your straps off, freeing you.

You stand before Bucky with only your panties on, breasts out. He runs the tip of the knife gently along your skin and it makes your nipples pebble. You tremble and feel wetness pooling between your legs when the tip grazes the buds.

His movements are swift, precise, and he cuts off your panties as well, taking in your scent. He growls, pressing his forehead to yours. 

When you try to remove his army jacket, Bucky tuts you and pushes you away. “In the shower. Start it, hot as fuck water.”

His voice is dripping of sex. You know what’s about to happen. You’ve wanted it for a long time but you knew the rules: no fraternizing between team members. You’d always respected that. But right now, you don’t care. You want it. So, you comply and turn on the water, getting under the jet. You let the water run along your body, washing away the blood and dirt while you watch Bucky undress quickly; his eyes boring into you.

To tease him, you run your hands over your breasts, one hand going to your core. You rub your clit slow, your hips rolling. You want him to know what he causes. 

You bite your lip as his eyes go from your face to your hand. To tease him, you lick your wet fingers.

He hurries to undress and stalks over as soon as he’s stripped naked. The shower door slams and he pushes you against the wall. He stands under the water and his hand replaces yours at your clit. He rubs it with his metal hand until you squirm. “Buckyyyy...please!” He chuckles darkly and whispers in your ear. “I bet you’re tight...”

It makes you shudder in pleasure but his hand stops to lift you up. Bucky puts your legs around his waist, placing himself at your entrance, and with one swift thrust, fills you up. You cry out and cling to him while he sets a rough pace. You close your eyes, moaning in his neck while blood drips down the shower. He fucks you hard and long, biting the soft flesh of your neck. As he comes inside you while you milk him during your own orgasm, you realize that he’s finally _your_ soldier.


End file.
